ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rekt
Rekt is the third episode of Cisco 10: Vibeverse! Synopsis Out of nowhere, Harrison Wells get a flashback to where he created Killer Frost. But meanwhile in present day, Morag, Dante is trying to ruin the pie while Vision out of nowhere, for no reason, crosses over for this Avengers: Age of Ultron special! Plot "My name is Cisco 10, and I am the best man alive. When I was working with the Flash, i saw failure. Then i murdered The Flash by stabbing him in the throat 2569420 times, in which counting that was impossible. Then Treesus made me impossible. To the outside world I'm Cisco, but secretly i'm Cisco, and i use my powers to do basically nothing. But i'll find my brother Dante and use my Ciscotrix for my own needs. I am Cisco 10!" ---- 'Previously on Cisco 10: Vibeverse ' Episode Guide Previous Pilot (C10VV) Next Jkfkdskklgklfd Harrison Wells: (slaps Cisco) Baby >:P. Cisco: Harrison ur alive but how and whyyyy what does this mean??? Illuminati confirmed? Harrison Wells: Yes. Cisco: I knew it so where is Dante :O. Harrison Wells: idk and idc get out of here. Cisco: This is my house. Harrison Wells: Not anymore. (Harrison Wells stands up, lifting Cisco with all of his muscular strength. He lunges Cisco at a window, breaking it apart. Cisco falls out, hiting his head on the roof below, and then the hard ground). Cisco: Got rekt :/ Harrison Wells: Yes. Cisco: (eating chips becuz puncherbot) Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mom can you come here for a sec? Dante (Reverse Flash): Hush l0ser imma get u. OF PREVIOUSLY ON SEGMENTS FOREVER ---- '800 Years Prior ' Harrison Wells: I'm alive becuz puncherbot (suddenly caitlin snow walked past harrison wells) Snow: Ladidadida (cat accidentally stepped on Harrison Wells) caitlin: oops i guess u should put some ICE on it lel gober harrison Wells: yo that pun sucked b word science caitlin: k then jesseagul pinkman Harrison wells: ok thats it ur going down (takes off mask and reveals to be harrison wells) harrison wells: oh wait i thought i was kylo ren from Star Wars: The Force Awakens starring John Boyenga, Harrison Ford, 2Pacca, Mark Ruffalo, & Andy Serkis who is not Benedict Cucumber caitlin: u noob its not mark ruffalo its mark wahlberg harrisen: k goober noob caitlin: i thaut it was jack harrisen: this flashback is going way too long please hardcut like man of steal to the part where ur killer frast ---- '1 Trillion Years Before ' Harrison: ur now killer frost becuz buncherbot killr frost: I GOT REKT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Harisoon: HA HA HA i also rekt u in my wheelchair iykwim killor frast: no but a tin can harrisoon: thanks writer for that hardcut ---- 'Present Day, Morag ' (Harrison Wells stands up, lifting Cisco with all of his muscular strength. He lunges Cisco at a window, breaking it apart. Cisco falls out, hiting his head on the roof below, and then the hard ground). Cisco: Got rekt :/ Harrison Wells: Yes. Dante 10: Omniverse: haha goofy goobers i now have the anti life equation and the infinity gauntlet so i am (suddenly Vision rekt the ceiling and came) Cisco: that could be interpreted different btw js Vision: Dante u said my line u jerk this is an AoU special btw i should be apart of it Harrison Wells: i am super smart so i should sya this vision u rekt the timeline because of the quantum fluctuations that i dont know what that is but if its true then DC & Marvel convergeance and stuff and things that the writer is too stupid to know but im saying it now so Vision: wat cisco: k Dante 11: okay thats it BAWG-POW (Dante turns into Captain Cold) Dante (Captain Cold): I WILL RUIN THE PIE (suddenly killer frost with jiggle physics) Killer Frost: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CISCO DO SOMETHING OOOOOOOOOOOO (dante shoots ice at it but so does killer frost but vision uses the mind stone to shoot killer frost but cisco quickly turns into Blackout and shoots vision but harrison wells says some jibber jabber and great scott wtf is the writer on atm) (the pie gets REKT by everyone) everyone: :o BE CONTINUED Major Events *The Pie got rekt. *Harrison Wells is revealed to be Harrison Wells. *Caitlin Snow turns into Killer Frost. *Vision crosses over with Cisco 10: Vibeverse. Characters Heroes *The Pie *Cisco *Harrison Wells *Vision *Killer Frost??? Villains *Dante *Harrison Wells Aliens Used By Cisco *Blackout By Dante *Captain Cold Trivia *Harrison Wells is revealed to be Harrison Wells. *This is the first crossover of Cisco 10: Vibeverse. **The Vision from Avengers: Age of Ultron somehow crosses over with Cisco 10: Vibeverse. *The Pie got rekt. Polls What will happen next? WHY SHOULD ANYTHING HAPPEN?! THE PIE IS DOOMED! DOOMED! Treesus will get so mad that he gets mad. Harrison Wells will be revealed to be someone else... Killer Frost kills someone. Did you likey? d00d this is gr9 no MY EYES Treesus Pie Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:Episodes Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons